kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kirby: Planet Robobot
Robobot Armor I'm hoping to make a page for Robobot Armor. I know this is early, but... how should we approach the Robobot Armor thing? Should we make a section on the ability pages on the ability's Robobot Armor form along with a page? Any early ideas? ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 14:02, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :If the ability has a robot mode, then we can put that on the appropriate ability page, but as for the robot armor page, that can have all of the information regarding such. Individual modes on their respective pages, while all modes will appear on the Robobot Armor page. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 14:52, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks! Sounds good to me. That was kind of what I was thinking too. ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 15:08, March 4, 2016 (UTC) What do you want in the game? What Abilities, enemies, mid bosses, bosses, and items do you want in the game? I want Magic, Cerulean, a mechanically modified Waiu, Heavy Mole, and a new food in the game and if Kirby eats one he multiplies Do you think King Dedede & Meta Knight could be in, as mechanically modified bosses? Shrekyardigans (talk) 11:33, April 11, 2016 (UTC) I'd like to see the return of The True Arena, and I hope it's unlocked after you finish Meta Knightmare Returns. Rorosilky5 (talk) 09:35, April 19, 2016 (UTC) New Collectible New Collectible confirmed... Found at various points in this video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMgp8n6r2-M shaped like circls and cubes with questio marks DeDeDe Devious (talk) 04:22, March 10, 2016 (UTC)Dedede Devious :Those are the sticker and the code cube items. NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 05:16, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Will there be rare stickers -CiaF Ice Robobot Kirby Hum hello, I found a picture of Ice Robobot Kirby from a popular French video game website named Jeuxvideo.com. I never really edited anything in Wikias and I don't wanna screw anything up, so I'll just put the link to the picture here. http://www.jeuxvideo.com/screenshots/461583-2232075-0 RobinFTW (talk) 19:56, March 18, 2016 (UTC)RobinFTW :Very well then. Good to know. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:02, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :Good find! Thanks for sharing. This is stuff I wasn't aware of before. ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 21:26, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Announcement The japanese website has apparently released footage of Kirby 3D Rumble and Team Kirby Clash. Change the Subgame logos to their not bright versions? We have the brighter versions for both of the subgame's logo on the page. I think we should have the normal versions on the page. This is 3D Rumble's normal version (and here's the bright version of it), and this is Team Kirby Clash's normal version (and here's the bright version of it). I would change it myself, but my disk drive (computer)'s full, so I can't. August347 (talk) 03:17, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :Why don't we keep both of them? That's what we did for Ribbon. NerdyBoutKirby Eyes on the prize. 05:26, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Mechanically modified Meta Knight & King Dedede? Do you think King Dedede & Meta Knight could be in, as mechanically modified bosses? Shrekyardigans (talk) 20:39, April 9, 2016 (UTC) : According to the magazine, they might appear as bosses. They could've been kidnapped by the secretary Susie and had mechanically modified them to fight off Kirby. Rorosilky5 (talk) 09:36, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Acro Cameo? In the recent Japanese Eshop trailer there seems to be a robot that heavily resembles Acro. LapisL6 (talk) 19:01, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :I believe these are shark robots, not orca ones. Seeing as how Acro is an orca, this wouldn't be the case. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:47, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :Speaking of robots, could King Dedede & Meta Knight could be in, as mechanically modified bosses? Shrekyardigans (talk) 09:57, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ::You seem to have an obsession with that question, given that that's the fourth time you've asked it, practically verbatim. To answer, maybe. There has been a sort of trend. Return to Dream Land brought back Galacta Knight to act as a Meta Knight boss, and then Dark Meta Knight in Triple Deluxe to even "improve" upon that. Dedede battles came back in Triple Deluxe, as well as the modified Shadow Dedede one. If they want to continue this trend, it could very well happen, that or something remotely similar to possession, like in Epic Yarn. However, if there were mech versions (whether or not they're actually piloted by the characters they represent), you'd have to wonder if they'd be to size, or if they'd be scaled up and be larger, like the Robobot armor in comparison to Kirby's size. I don't see it being a mech-on-mech battle, but it would be cool. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 10:32, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Or better yet, if they were mechanically modified, like King Doo & Kibble Blade, they'd be under control of whoever the villain is. and I wonder if there'll be a Soul Boss, like Soul of Sectonia, and Magolor Soul. Could that work? Shrekyardigans (talk) 13:15, April 15, 2016 (UTC) META KNIGHT & KING DEDEDE BOSSES!!! LOOK; http://imgur.com/a/QCVic Shrekyardigans (talk) 17:49, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :Interesting. You may have been right all along about King Dedede and Meta Knight being 'mechanically modified'. ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 17:57, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh wow. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:01, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ::They should be included in The Arena, as well as extra mode versions of them in The True Arena(possibly). Rorosilky5 (talk) 16:38, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Meta Knightmare Returns = Possible return of The True Arena? I know this may sound silly but...since there's going to be a time attack mode for Meta Knight(similar to Dededetour in Triple Deluxe), could it be that there would be a possible return of The True Arena? I'd love to see Kirby handle the extra mode bosses. ^^ Rorosilky5 (talk) 16:09, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to be a wise guy, but Meta Knightmare Returns, will probably be more similar to Meta Knightmare or Meta Knightmare Ultra, than to Dedede Tour. LapisL6 (talk) 16:47, April 18, 2016 (UTC) That's not what I'm talking about; I'm talking about the possibilities of The True Arena appearing in Planet Robobot. Rorosilky5 (talk) 17:06, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :It'll probably be in there regardless of whether Meta Nightmare Returns will be a speed run version of the Main Mode, or if it will be more like Dededetour; although my guess is that it'll be more like Dededetour, but hopefully they'll add back the power system, although I have doubts. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:03, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :If the Arena appears, the True Arena will. Shrekyardigans (talk) 08:25, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :This may be unrelated, but in Super Star Ultra, Revenge of the King, The Arena, Helper to Hero and Meta Knightmare Ultra are the sub-games you need to complete in order to unlock The True Arena. So my guess is that when you finish Meta Knightmare Returns in Planet Robobot, you'll unlock The True Arena. Rorosilky5 (talk) 09:32, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :What colours would the bosses have in ex form? I think Clanky Woods EX would be silver and purple. :((You forgot to put your signiture after your reply)) Probably, or maybe not. Maybe Gigavolt will be pure golden. Just a theory. Rorosilky5 (talk) 15:28, April 22, 2016 (UTC) What is this? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eihRGvYOdPY